Rising ashes
by blackfox10066
Summary: Rais life just got thrown for a loop when a monster attack leads to the confrontation of a gray haired man and eventually a certain silver haired vampire outer moka doesn't exist rated m for language


Rising ashes

**Disclaimer:All rights of rising ashes belongs to black fox. Any references will be completely random black fox owns only this story and a can of beans. Warning their will be a rosario vampire/naruto feel here but their will be no naruto charecters and the rosario vampire part will not be like the anime or manga/hentai so other than that enjoy this is a original story. :P**

_Chapter 1:the meeting _

It was a normal day in the life of 15 year old Ryan jones though everyone just called him rai. A tall not very muscular boy with mid-length sandy blond hair and blue eyes with a grayish tint to them, wearing red and black tennis shoes with a green t-shirt on and blue jeans. Rai was the kind of guy who others would consider weird never being one to think inside the box, the kind of guy who believed in the supernatural even though he personally has never seen anything of the such, he always stuck out even when he just wanted to be one of the people in the crowd. Anyways he was just walking up the street back to his house in the dark of night. As he slowly walked he couldn't help but hear the faint crunching of leaves and twigs snapping slowly getting louder and louder. He slowly turned his head very slowly and came face to face with a sight that might be forever burned into his mind forever.

Standing before him bulking over him stood a 8 foot tall creature with bulging muscles bloodshot eyes and two tusks protruding out of its mouth it's skin was green in color but the worst part was the crimson red blood still oozing out of its mouth in gushes and a bone sticking out of its lower jaw like a toothpick. The glowing green eyes glaring at the human boy burning a hole through his very soul. The quivering boy doing the only thing anyone else would have done in a situation like this he ran as fast as he could from the the shaking ground and roars was anything to go by the monster was hot on his ass. He tried everything taking sharp turns every chance he got. Until he felt a crushing force in the side of his body as he was sent flying through 3 trees finally coming to a halt at the fourth tree that cracked. Rai could feel a couple of ribs was broken but his leg was as well. He looked up in fear as the creature towered over him.

** "I'll grind you're bones into dust human."**

"Wait, no please leave me alone" he rasped out fear over taking him.

" I would recommend leavening the boy be if I was you the monster quickly turned around and gasped. Rai saw the monster start to shake he couldn't tell why though he managed to flop onto his side gritting his teeth to take the pain. Then he say him standing at a solid 6,5 a man with thin white hair flowing down his back in a long ponytail he had a wise almost sagely look to him as he wore a pitch black trench coat with a white shirt and black pants wearing combat boots if he wasn't drawing the creatures attention it was pretty obvious to rai how intimidating he was but a flash of silver caught his attention as he noticed the holstered gun on his side and the hilt of something wrapped in bandages on his back.

**" you're him the human who became..."**

" ah ah ahhh now don't go around telling my secrets now buddy"

The man looked over at rai "hey kid are you ok?". Rai gave a hasty nod "good deal then now you just sit back and relax let me show you how to handle situations like this". As his sentence was finished the green beast jumped at him going in for the kill very fast and very quickly.

The tall man just sat their and stared at the green giant flying towards him before he was a inch away at the last second the man pulled out his gun to reveal a pistol white in color with a gray grip on it with a hole where the bullets should go was a floating blue orb and just as fast as he pulled it out he pulled the trigger.

The creature took the flash of light directly in between the eyes and it turned into a cloud of smoke and dissipated into nothing.

Rai stood their shocked beyond belief at what just happend. " w-w-what t-the hel w-was t-that?!"

"That was me popping a cap in a orcs ass"

" Orc like as in the monster orcs like from video games"

"Exactly except if you get a game over from one of these your sqrewd"

" I knew things like this was really out their but nobody believed me."

" well alright kid I'll be seeing ya."

"WHAT! No no please what if theirs more here what if they're watching waiting for you to leave."

"Kid their is nothing I can do about that but be happy I saved you from that one I'll take ya to the hospital but that's it"

"Teach me!"

"What did ya say kid"

"I said teach me please I... I wanna help people like you did teach me how to fight back"

"Ok... And what do I get in return I mean surly offering you my vast knowledge of monster hunting will get something of equal value in return?"

"Well what do you want? Ill do anything unless it's gay I don't roll that way"

"I'll tell you in do time but we must be getting off now well start you're training from hell" the tall man said with a sadistic grin on his face.

In a brilliant show of flames the two men was gone without a trace except for the smoldering ashes that was left of the Orc...

End of chapter 1

** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter this is a new approach at fanfiction and I really hope you like it if ya do please leave a review if you didn't like it but have some suggestions then please tell me if you just want to ran on my parade then sqrew off next chapter should be up soon **

Chapter 2: overheat Who is this mysterious man? What does rai have to do with this mysterious new world? When will he return home? How is it not butter? Find out soon


End file.
